


Doctor Sexy

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ends up in an accident and Cam takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



> MGM owns Stargate and I don't. Which is more the pity.

John opened his eyes, feeling numb. He glanced around to see Cam sitting in a chair next to him. He frowned, not seeing the infirmary. He tried to figure out what happened but couldn’t seem to figure out just what had gotten him in this position. They had a mission… He was with SG-1 on Earth, something had reacted to the Gene and everything went black from there. No wonder Cam was here.

“You awake?” Cam asked, making John look over and meet his blue eyes. John smiled.

“Yes?” John told him questioningly.

“You don’t sound too certain about that.”

“I don’t know for sure. I mean, you are here, that only happens sometimes. It could be a hallucination,” John told him. John felt a distant pinch. “I know that’s supposed to hurt, but I’m really numb right now.”

“Well, it’s supposed to convince you this is real more than be painful,” Cam pointed out.

“Hmm. Good point. But I didn’t feel it. So I might’ve dreamt that too.”

Cam chuckled. “You’re just being difficult to be difficult.”

“Never. How dare you say such things?” John deadpanned.

“I dare much. But you’re ok. The Ancient device gave you a serious allergic reaction. We’re thinking it was created to kill an Ancient, but you being human with an extremely active gene, it didn’t kill, it only gave you allergies.”

“Why am I numb?” John asked.

“Side effects from the medication. It’ll wear off in 12 hours.”

“Ok. Where are we?” John asked.

“We’re at my house. Lam said it would be alright. She cleared you and there was a bunch of casualties that came in from the Alpha Site so Lam asked me to take you out and watch over you.”

“Fair enough.”

Cam reached out and touched his arm. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’ll try not to,” John promised.

“That’s better than nothing.”

“You could do the same too,” John pointed out.

“Alright. Good point,” Cam said with a chuckle.

“What were the causalities?” John asked as Cam’s face darkened.

“An accident. Some scientist didn’t realize what was going to happen and it almost killed a bunch of people.”

John scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You have to wonder sometimes…”

“Indeed you do.”

“So… I’m completely numb. It’s weird,” John told him.

“Completely?”

“Yeah,” John said. “Want to do me?”

“What?”

“I’m serious. I didn’t get to have sex with you before we had to go on this mission and I missed you. So, let’s do it now. Because in 12 hours, I’ll probably have to take my not numb self back to Atlantis. So, let’s do it now.”

“And they say the romance is dead.”

“Cam, fuck me. Please?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Cam told him as he stood up and grabbed the lube. “You know, I used to have this fantasy where I was a Doctor and you were my patient,” he said conversationally.

“Well, Doctor Cam, what’s my prognosis?”

“You need a shot of Vitamin C,” Cam told him as he pulled off his pants and waggled his eyebrows.

“With your penis?” John asked as Cam pulled down John’s sleep pants.

“With my penis,” Cam echoed to confirm.

“Oh Doctor Sexy,” John mock swooned. “You’re the best.”

“Indeed,” Cam told him as he slicked up his fingers and spread John’s ass cheeks.

John exhaled, feeling it remotely, detached from the experience. “Am I tight?”

“Yes and no. You’re not clenched by any means, but there’s still an amount of push. It’s interesting.”

“It feels really different,” John said with a thoughtful look. “I kind of like it. Not that I want to do this again, but being numb is different.”

Cam nodded as he prepared John. John exhaled, feeling it without feeling it. Cam spread lube on his cock and moved John so he could fuck him. John smiled up at him and chuckled.

“This is weird.”

“All a part of the exam,” Cam said with a wink. He thrust into John’s ass, meeting his eyes. John felt Cam fuck him hard distantly, smiling as he watched Cam and saw how into it he was. Cam shivered and came, shooting deep into John’s ass. John watched him as he pulled free and grabbed a towel to clean them both up.

“Kiss me,” John ordered.

Cam smiled and kissed him, lying down beside him.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Cam told him, curling up to go to sleep.

John closed his eyes and they fell asleep together.

FIN


End file.
